Dead or Alive
by Joey the Freaking Potterhead
Summary: After an attack on Lily, James and Severus become almost as close as brothers; if not as close. After being told Severus killed Albus, Harry was dying to know the truth whether he did it or not, only to find out something more shocking.


**How this came about- well my roleplay group can get random sometimes, however I have always hoped Dumbledore would adopt Harry as a grandkid or something, Severus and I's admin (Who also admins Dumbledore) thought it would be intriguing to add Severus as Harry's uncle after an episode happened with Lily; so here's one of their adventures. Hope you enjoy- it is roleplay; our group doesn't go entirely by the books- we have our random moments as well. :D **

* * *

_James and Snape became friends not too long ago after an attack on Lily; in order to save Lily; Snape knew what he had to do; only he could drive out whatever had possessed her; only he could brew her the potion to protect her; this meant he had to face James but he was willing to do anything for Lily; he was the Half-Blood Prince after all. Once Lily was better, James had a lot more respect for Snape; for Lily's sake, Snape agreed to finally try and get along with James; the two became close and before it was understood by Harry what had happened; he'd been adopted as a nephew by Snape. Many years later, Harry's cousin through Snape had some news that rather did shock him._

Faith Malfoy walked up to Harry one day in the hall; the two were pretty much best friends- they were indeed cousins through Snape; she was his adopted daughter. Harry hadn't known he'd adopted a daughter until it was that Snape saved Lily and became close friends with James for her sake. Harry laughed as Faith approached him; she always knew how to make him laugh with a prank or something. However his face dropped as he saw her solemn expression. "Harry..." she started.

Harry looked at her rather confused; he'd not seen her so confused since the time she'd taken the Dark Mark in order to save her family, "what's up, Faith?" he asked casually, wondering whether she had a trick up her sleeve to pull on him.

"Harry... I think daddy killed Dumbledore." she said slowly.

Harry's heart stopped for a moment then he thought back to when Dumbledore had disappeared; perhaps she'd heard a rumour or misunderstood; surely his Uncle Sev wouldn't have killed Dumbledore; he was a changed man since the day he saved Lily; he was the sweetest Harry had known. "There must be a mistake; Uncle Sev wouldn't kill anyone unless he _had _to; surely he couldn't have gone back to the dark side again.

Faith frowned in thought, "I don't know Harry but whatever it is- I think he actually did it this time." she looked into her cousin's eyes, confusion was written all over her.

Harry sighed, "There's only one way to find out. Really I will ask Uncle Sev; if he did it or not." he knew deep down Snape wouldn't tell him if he killed or not when he was still his old self but things had changed now.

Faith smiled weakly, "okay Harry; tell me how it goes... I'm confused."

Harry nodded and held the locket Sev had given him previously, which was a port-key that led straight to Uncle Sev's office, "Home." he said clearly and was instantly sucked into the locket, seconds later he found himself in his uncle's office. He looked around for his uncle for a while, it was clear he wasn't there so he waited. Moments later; Snape walked in through the door. Harry's heart leapt but he knew he had to keep somewhat solemn about this situation, "Uncle Sev?" he asked to draw his attention and cautiously walked up to him. "Can I talk to you about... something?" he said quietly.

His uncle looked mildly surprised yet pleased to see him, "of course dear." Sev said and hugged him. "What's wrong?"

Harry couldn't stop himself, he hugged his uncle tightly and pulled away for a moment to look into Sev's eyes, "well Faith told me..." he started; he didn't know how to tell his uncle what Faith had told him, "that you killed Dumbledore but I don't see how this is possible; I think she may have you confused with someone else; I know you wouldn't do it." He sighed and stepped back from Snape in case he found out something he didn't want to here.

Snape's eyes bugged out, "ALBUS?" he said, almost shocked.

Right at that moment Dumbledore walked into Snape's office. "You called, Severus?" he asked coolly.

Severus looked at Dumbledore, as though questioning his movements, "you're not dead... right?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled, "No. I don't think so."

Harry grinned, "I didn't think you killed him, Uncle Sev." He looked to Dumbledore and smiled, "nor did I think you w- wait... DUMBLEDORE!" he beamed and hugged them both tightly. "It worried me that you were dead, Dumbledore and that Uncle Sev was the reason for your death." he laughed.

Severus didn't say anything but hugged Harry, Harry looked up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled, "yes Harry?" he asked then paused, "wait... Severus, didn't you say you took Harry as your nephew? So since I adopted you; what would that make Harry and me?" he asked mildly amused.

Severus pondered over this, "that, dad would be between you and Harry."

Harry looked rather confused, "dad...?" he questioned, but disregarded it, knowing Dumbledore had some strange ways of working things; "well Uncle Sev is of course my uncle, so Dumbledore; that would make you... I'm going to make you my other uncle." he grinned. "I always wanted you as family; I would say grandfather but you're sort of both in one."

Dumbledore smiled, Harry was sure there were tears in his eyes, and "most would say grandfather but... to be an uncle to you Harry would be my honour." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry beamed from ear to ear; he couldn't believe what had just happened and knew he had to tell Faith; he knew she would be family of Dumbledore's also but he didn't care- he was happy; he couldn't wait to tell James either of what he had learnt- though he questioned why no one told him earlier; did James or Lily even know themselves?


End file.
